In dreams
by eggrolljunkie99
Summary: Madison becomes ensnared in a sleep inducing plants trap. MaddiexDaggeron.


A oneshot for another fav PR couple of mine that sadly lacks support. Honestly people write more MaddiexDaggeron!... and LilyxRJ!

* * *

Very, _very_, few things ever cause one Madison Rocca to swear. Ever.

She didn't curse when the guys had come tearing through the store and knocked a case over on her foot. Resulting in a trip to the hospital and an awkward explanation as to how her seven broken bones healed over night to better-than-new condition.

She didn't curse when she was stuck cleaning up after everyone. Even if it was cleaning Rootcore.

She hadn't said a word when Toby's temporary replacement, after he had been the unfortunate victim of a rabid squirrel attack, had driven out every customer with the horridly twangy, melodramatic, want-to-rip-ears-off songs of the Mountaineers for four days straight.

She didn't say a word when Vida went on for the _ninety-third_, she counted, time about how Nick globbed peanut butter on her soundboard by accident. Nor when Vida pushed her out of the way when said sister had been chasing the red mess across the store, murder in her dark eyes.

She kept quiet when the team let her fall on her rump. Once again...

She kept quiet when the others left her behind to go racing once again.

It still didn't alleviate the _want_ to though.

Maddie heaved a deep sigh and landed as she watched the four colored streaks disappear. They were good friends, at times the best, but there were times when Madison wondered how it worked, after all she was the type to use a camera instead of her voice and body. Vida had her... well everything, she was pretty, sexy, loud, exuberant, and had an ear for music. Nick was the mysterious "aloof" boy, kinda a butt at times, but ultimately the type of guy girls threw themselves at, even if it was solely for his bad-boy status. Xander had suave down to an art form, even if he usually ended up flubbing it somehow. And Chip, sweet innocent Chip, he was the literal character of the group. But where did she fit in, in this ménage of strong characters? She? Plain little Maddie? The wet blanket.

The broom discharged back into its wooden form and Maddie gently dropped down to the forest floor to relieve her bottom from the discomfort of sitting on a wooden rod.

A damp, rotting, flattened, log made a pretty comfy seat and Maddie marveled at her growth. A year ago she would have balked at being in a forest, let alone sitting on something that obviously was home to a plethora of insects and other vermin... possibly Phineas... the friendly, but incredibly hygiene-ignorant, Troblin. Maddie giggled as she thought of the forest jack-of-all-trades. He was really a sweet guy... he just stunk so badly. Amused at her thoughts of what Phineas might actually look like after a good scrub, The blue ranger failed to notice the person walking up to her.

"Lady Madison? Are you alright? Are you hurt or...?" Madison jerked from her thoughts and noticed the darkened sky.

"Oh! No, no... I... I'm just sitting here." She said shyly. She looked up at the dark skinned Knight and fought the tinge of pink that seemed to accompany her face in his presence. Daggeron extended a hand for Maddie to help herself up with. The Teen gently placed her hand in his and marveled at how warm and firm his grip was. Like he spent his day napping in the sun and managed to retain all of its lent warmth.

Being ever the gentleman he was raised to be, he threaded her arm into the crook of his, and Madison could feel his string beat at the pulse juncture in his elbow, and against his ribs. His muscles also were foremost in attention. Madison attempted subtlety and shifted closer to the Solar Warrior. Whether she succeeded or not, Daggeron didn't let her know as he pulled her closer to him, letting her excuse of tripping hold for the time being.

Despite her kind of smashed arm, Maddie bit back a grin as her shoulder brushed against his. She had never been a child of want, and the small gestures to her meant more then the million flashy moves someone like Xander would use. Some women would want to press the situation, to try and gain some leeway with the Chivalrous man, flirting and flaunting. Madison was content to have her arm in his as they quietly walked through the forest.

In the twilight of the evening the fiery light turned Daggeron's mocha skin to a breath-taking bronze. Madison wondered if this was what Apollo must look like. His eyes twinkled.

"What?" She asked as he stopped to look at her.

"Nothing, just thinking of how beautiful you are." He said gently. His eyes never leaving her face as he reached behind her and plucked a soft white flower off of a tree behind her and threaded it through her loose hair. His fingers trailed on her cheek and down her jaw with torturously slow caresses. Madison's breath hitched as he stepped forward, the honey and clove taste of his magic pressed against her as she took a step back, only to find the tree at her back. He loomed over her, his eyes too dark to read. Slowly he leaned forward and his breath swept over her lips until he claimed them.

Madison couldn't believe the fire and electricity that sang through her as his mouth gently coaxed hers. She gasped as his tongue tasted her lips, allowing him to further the kiss. His tongue slid across hers and she was grateful that the tree partially kept her from falling because her knees decided to bend backwards. Her hands skimmed up his chest and one wound around his neck as the other fisted in his hair. Angling him to the best advantage for her smaller frame. He moaned as she timidly responded to his ministrations.

He pulled back and began to murmur her name in her ear over and over again.

"Madison.

Madison.

Madison..."

"Lady Madison!" Maddie jerked away.

"Huh? Daggeron... wha?" She muttered sleepily.

"Lady Madison, don't try to move, you've accidentally inhaled some pollen from the Hypnos Flower." In a swift movement he bent down and gathered in his arms.

"Daggeron... but I was..."

"Dreaming, Lady Madison. The pollen from the Hypnos Flower drugs the victim in a slumber then wraps then in its vine to consume. When I had arrived it was just beginning to pull you into its root system. I removed you from the vines, but I didn't want to move you too far incase you had taken too much pollen."

"But..."

"They hide themselves until they are about to eat." Maddie pouted, still sleepy from the pollen, he wasn't letting her finish. He summoned his carpet and sped off to Rootcore. Madison tried to cross her arms, but they felt like rubber covered lead blocks.

"But... you where there, and it was so real." Madison protested as they floated above the forest, her magic racer trailing behind them faithfully.

"It was a dream Lady Madison... but... if I may inquire... What _were_ you dreaming about?" He asked teasingly trying to get her to keep talking and not go back to sleep. Madison was too sleepy to be embarrassed about her dreams and answered truthfully.

"You kissed me." Daggeron stuttered and turned a shade of red before turning his attention back to the direction they were traveling.

When they arrived Udonna and Vida were the first to greet them.

"What happened?" Vida demanded.

"She landed, and accidentally landed near a Hypnos Flower, she's just sleepy right now, nothing a night's rest won't cure." Daggeron assured the overly protective sister. His mind still on her simply answer

"_You kissed me..."_

* * *

It was decided that it would be best to have the sisters here in Rootcore incase Madison had a reaction to the pollen, or she had inhaled more then Daggeron had thought. And at midnight the pollen given up the battle to her empty stomach and dry throat.

Madison carefully tiptoed out of the room she and Vida used when they stayed the night, dressed in her PJ shorts her sister had grabbed on her rushed trip home to offer an excuse and grab essentials, and a tanktop, both blue with cartoony multicolored fish on it. The kitchens were down the hallway and to the left four corridors. Madison had remembered the pathway.

Quietly she padded down the halls, wishing for her socks, and to the left past the four corridors to the only room without a door in the place.

"Lady Madison." A sleep roughened voice shot a small wave of panic through her, she may have been too sleepy to care what she had said to him, but it didn't mean she didn't remember. Despite the thick grain of the voice, she still knew who it was from the taste of their magic. Honey and Cloves.

"I'm sorry I'll come back later." Madison turned, but found herself frozen by a deliriously warm hand on her bicep. He turned her around to face him, and Madison finally answered one of her questions, Daggeron wore modern day boxer-briefs to bed. And _nothing_ else.

"Madison, look at my face, not my feet." Shyly she tilted her head back up to stare into his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said earlier today?" Madison felt something thick, like honey, coating the inside of her throat, truth spell she realized distantly.

"Yes." She choked out. Shame and embarrassment stung her and all she could repeat in her head was that he was going to think her a little child with a crush.

The Blue ranger was so shocked when she felt the real actual lips on hers that all of the water in the kitchen sprayed everywhere in her power unleash. Daggeron pulled back, his eyes dark, like the onyx pools they had been in her dream.

"Please don't let this be a dream." Madison whispered before he claimed her lips again.

* * *

And before you even ask, there will **_NOT _**be a continuation of this. I have far too much on my writer's plate as it is and a **_INCREDIBLY_** fickle muse to deal with. So just enjoy the oneshot, okay?

And remember, I do appreciate reviews, even if I have no intention of expanding this.


End file.
